Harry Potter and the Sword of Evengale
by HermioneLovesDraco34
Summary: Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender and Luna all lived in the same Apt. when they find out that the only way to kill Voldomort was to find a sword the Sword of Evengale HGDM


Harry Potter and the Soared of Evengale.

A soared?

Harry was fighting Voldomort, when the Dark lord was caught off guard but Hermione had got in front of them.

"Hermione" yelled Harry and the soared sliced through Hermione's chest.

5 months before.

"Harry look what I found" said Hermione she was doing some of her light reading again.

"What is it" asked Ron who was sitting by the fire.

Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender and Luna all lived in the same Apt.

Harry became a aurora and was married to Lav they had a kid named Lyal.

Ron and Luna were dating and Ginny and Hermione were single.

"It is a soared it is the soared of Evengale it says here that it is unbreakable and it takes you a wile to die when you get hit with it even just a tap will kill you but it is painful" said Hermione there was part of the book ripped and part of the words were gone.

"Hey maybe that is it that is the weapon" suggested Harry.

"Harry I don't think they would have that in books" said Hermione.

Harry looked a little put out.

"Hermione why don't we all just go for a walk" said Ginny.

"Ya sounds good" said Lav.

"Ok" said Hermione.

Everyone went out.

Everything was going fine till Death Eaters came Bloody fucking Death Eaters.

"Harry go run" said Hermione.

"Hermione no I won't go" said Harry.

"Get the fuck out of here you idiot" said Hermione Harry did so but was pained by it.

"So Muddblood trying to act all brave are you" said a new Death Eater named Lyal.

"Hello Lyal how are you" asked Hermione.

"Well fine thank you since I will have the pleaser of killing you" smiled Lyal.

"I like to see you try" smiled Hermione.

"You think your so tough" laughed Lyal.

"Actually I think I am tough just asked Avery and Not and oh don't forget sweet old Tilly" smiled Hermione.

Lyal stopped laughing now.

"That's it your dead" snapped Lyal.

But Hermione had grabbed his hand grabbed it pulled it behind his back and twisted it so hard that she almost broke it.

"Am I now" asked Hermione.

Lyal just whimpered.

Hermione did the final blow to the head.

"Well I see it was the other way around well I best be off" said Hermione too herself.

She had met up with them.

"Hermione" yelled Ron giving her a big hug.

"Hey Ron it's ok I'm fine" said Hermione.

"So who was it" asked Ginny.

"Lyal Tillys wife, well now he can meet her in hell" laughed Hermione

Harry was worried for Hermione she was acting strange she seemed to kile to kill but then again she could just like knowing one less Death Eater is out there.

"Mione can I talk to you" asked Harry.

"Sure" said Hermione.

"Hey are you ok" asked Harry.

"Harry what is wrong of cores I'm ok" smiled Hermione giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Harry just sighed as Hermione went back to talking to Ginny.

Later that night Hermione snuck out of the house.

"Hey princess" said a boy.

"Hey handsome" said Hermione.

They boy was wearing a dark cloche.

"Another one attacked me today he as a fucking asshole" said Hermione.

"Oh I'm sorry" sighed the boy kissing Hermione.

"I don't want to fight I'm tiered of killing and death" cried Hermione.

"Shh it's ok princess" soothed the boy Hermione cried on his shoulder.

Hermione parents had been killed she was now trying to get on with her life but it was hard.

Flash Back.

Hermione and her mom were laughing at a joke her dad made when there was a huge bang the front door had been blown down.

Hermione was killed first Hermione's dad told her to hid.

Then she heard those words her dad was nothing but an empty body on the floor.

Hermione was crying but ass soon as the Death Eaters were about to kill her Harry came in and passed her, her wand.

Hermione was so mad she did things with her wand that made Harry's head spin.

After they left Hermione started to cry Harry just held her.

End Flash Back.

Hermione then left knowing that he had to go.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" said Hermione.

Back at the Apt. Hermione crawled into bed with Ginny, Luna and Lav since they had too share a bed but it was big enough so none of them complained and they liked to know that they had each other.

In the morning Hermione and Ginny made breakfast for everyone.

"Ginny did you hear about Fudge" asked Hermione.

"No" said Hermione.

"Well we have a new Minster of magic her name is Katie" said Hermione.

Ginny smiled they talked some more when the boys woke up.

"Food" smiled Ron.

Hermione and Ginny rolled there eyes.

"Thanx you too" said Harry

"Your welcome Harry" said Ginny.

They were about to eat when the phone rang.


End file.
